Savor That Velvet
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: For fans of "Forever and Beyond", my other fic using this character. Loryn wants to give something special to Seto. ONESHOT Xmas fic.


**Merry Christmas everyone! For fans of "Forever and Beyond", I have written a very special Christmas fic starring Seto and Loryn! :D I do hope you enjoy it. I certainly loved writing it. :D**

**It's based off the song "Velvet" by Breathe Carolina. I effing love that song.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. Those rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi. However, I claim all my OCs, particularly Loryn and any plot points I have, which I obviously do.**

**Merry Christmas and please review! :D 3**

Savor that Velvet

I stood in the dressing room, unsure, unstable and quite unimpressed. The velvety lingerie the clerk had wanted me to try on was not something I ever wanted to wear. It seemed tacky and trampy. The brassiere clung to my breasts, lifting them, creating cleavage. It was red with white faux fur trim and buckles hung from it, hooking to the thong made of the same fabric. It too had garters that were meant to hook to stockings, which apparently the clerk was insisting on. I even was required to wear gloves.

This humiliation was all for Christmas Eve sex with Seto. I wanted to give him something grand, but seeing that he was a millionaire, I really couldn't buy something material. I had to give him myself. I'd be in the box, topped with a bow. I'd be under his tree and he'd open me up, and ravish what was inside.

I turned around, hesitant. My normally flat butt now actually had a shape, considering there was nothing holding the cheeks back, literally. I looked myself over, realizing slowly and sickeningly that I did indeed have a figure and thus this was my punishment. Men with lust in their hearts will be the death of me, you watch…

I took the skimpy clothes off and put my own clothes on. I felt so much more comfortable in my skinny jeans and T-shirt.

I took the lingerie and bought it. I hated lingerie in general. I might as well have bought the pieces I hated the most.

I walked out of Victoria's Secret feeling violated and disgusted. I don't think I'll ever understand the point of lingerie. In all honesty, if I am to even feel any pleasure from this, then I'd have to be drunk. Very drunk. So drunk that I won't even know what is going on. So terribly drunk that I won't remember what happened the morning after.

I got in my car, placing the bag in the passenger seat. I started the car up and saw Joey Wheeler hugging on his main squeeze, Mai Valentine. She was a very pretty woman, buxom, but pretty. I sometimes wondered what made Mai even consider going out with Joey, but it was her choice. They seemed happy at least.

What especially disturbed me about their relationship was that Joey was still in high school. Mai had to be ten years older than him, at the least!

I suppose I'm not one to judge. Seto does own his own company and I'm his fiancée. We're both underage and we've both explored each other's bodies, sometimes making it last just an hour or so before school started. We're not innocent children anymore, and I'm guessing neither is Joey Wheeler.

I cruised down the many streets, enjoying the Christmas feeling. It was only about ten days before Christmas and I watched as some people rushed into shops, hoping to buy their loved ones the best gifts.

I eased into the driveway of my home, feeling slightly exhilarated. Seto, I knew, would love this.

I walked in my home cautiously and snuck into my room. I hid the bag of sexual clothing in my underwear drawer, which resided in the closet. Now, all I had to do was wait.

Ten days go faster than I thought. It was Christmas Eve, six o'clock, and Mokuba was enjoying the various Christmas specials on TV. My sister, Meadow was over, snuggling with him in a Snuggie, the most pointless piece of fabric on the planet. Under my breath, I muttered, "It's a freaking backwards robe. What's the point in that?" Meadow just turned around and gave me as death glare.

"Shut up Loryn," she hissed. "You're just jealous."

I just smirked and said, "I won't need a piece of fabric to keep me warm tonight." Meadow and Mokuba choked on their milk and cookies and blushed to the tenth power. I had won this round.

I heard Meadow mutter, "At least I'm not a slut." Scratch that, Meadow just won.

Eight o'clock came and Seto told Mokuba that his girlfriend needed to go home. Ironically enough, my mother arrived as soon as the words escaped his lips. Meadow left, not before she gave Mokuba the most disgusting and wet kiss I have yet to give. Mokuba trudged up the stairs without a fuss; he knew his brother wanted him in bed now.

Seto went upstairs to bring the gifts. He had hid them in some undisclosed location in this monstrous mansion and would then bring them back to be placed underneath the tree. I too snuck upstairs to slip on that lingerie I was crass enough to buy.

I heard Seto go back downstairs as I placed the Santa hat precariously on my head. I waited for him to say something.

The sound of footsteps ascending told me he was just coming for me. A knock on my door told me he wanted entrance.

"Yes?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"So you _were_ in here," I heard Seto say and he entered right as I placed myself in a sexy position on the bed.

He stopped. His eyes widened in shock and he blushed profusely. Seto _never_ blushed. I saw a slight bulge grow in his pants. It seems I got exactly what he wanted.

His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "So this is what I get?" I nod. "And have I been a good boy?"

I lift my chin up and smirk and say huskily, "Yes, but you're about to get naughty."

His smirk grows into a grin as he climbs on top of me. "Best gift ever," he chuckles. "You know me all too well." Our lips mingled together.

"I would hope so," I joke. Another kiss was placed on my lips.

He took his lips off mine, and softly sang, "Princess, I just wanna witness, watch you savoring that velvet."

"I won't say a word; say a wo-o-ord." I returned. I loved that song.

"You better not," he growled and away we went.

At first, we just made out, nothing too spicy. Then, however, he somehow found the remote to the stereo and turned on the radio. Christmas tunes were playing.

"Dance for me," he commanded. So I did.

I danced sensually to the music, touching various parts of my anatomy. I just wanted to please Seto.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of that, he grabbed me by my arms, dragging my face to his lips. I was like a rag doll in his arms.

He placed me under his body, feeling up every curve, caressing my velvet-covered breast. His hands touched my inner thighs a lot; his fingertips gently tickled my hips. My hands were everywhere.

Eventually, he ripped the clothing off. "I have to unwrap my present now," he smirked.

"Gosh, Seto, how corny can you get?"

He ripped his own clothes off, put on a condom that I handed to him from my bedside drawer and he entered me, fully inside and ready for some work.

In and out he thrusted into me, and I rocked my hips against his, trying to reach that boiling point, that hot spot. My fingers were in his hair, pulling hard. I moaned his name and he grunted in response, whispering loving things in my ear.

"You are mine tonight," he whispered.

"I always-" Thrust. "-have been yours," I respond.

He went faster and harder now, and naturally I was louder.

"Oh Seto! Why… Why are you so good?!" It was almost there, beginning in my abdomen and speeding downward.

"AH!" He hit it. I climaxed, and he hissed in confirmation that he too had climaxed.

He kissed my cheek. "Thank you dear. You got me exactly what I wanted."

"You're exactly what I wanted," I whisper back. "You always have been."

He slid out of me and went to take the condom off. His face was extremely white.

He chuckled softly, nervously. "Merry Christmas, Loryn."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened?"

"I believe you're going to receive my gift in about nine months." He blushed and looked away.

"Wait… What just-"

He deadpanned, "The condom broke."

I narrow my eyes dangerously like a lioness. "Merry fucking Christmas, Seto."

**Hahaha, I love it. What a wonderful Christmas present: sex AND a baby! XD Just kidding. Loryn will not become pregnant in "Forever and Beyond." Well, after I think about it, it'd be kinda hilarious, but nah. Starting a family isn't the focus. Keeping the relaionship is. So no baby. She just got lucky again. (Maybe she's sterile?)**

**Review please! And Merry Christmas!!! :D**


End file.
